Harry Potter and Voldemort's Curse
by Chocolate Frog
Summary: AU and updated! Harry gets cursed, well sort of, and goes into a alternate universe where he died and his parents lived. Please read and review! If you want, flame me!
1. Harry's Surprise

15-year-old Harry Potter fighted to stay awake during Divination. He had no sleep the night before and needed to have some sleep. Professor Trelawney was lecturing them on palm reading, which Harry and his best friend, Ron Weasley found boring.  
  
Harry Potter was attending his 5th year of Hogwarts, one of the Wizardry schools in England. He and his friends, Ron and Hermione all were attending the school, though Harry knew the headmaster best. It is what happened when he was 1 that effects this.  
  
Harry lived in Godrics Hollow with his parents, Lily and James Potter. The dark lord, Lord Voldemort had been after them and Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster had suggested having a secret keeper. Sirius Black, one of James's friends had been the secret keeper, but then they secretly changed to Peter Pettigrew, without letting Dumbledore know.  
  
Voldemort had then come at Halloween, using his servant's directions. James died protecting Harry and Lily, and Lily died saving Harry's life. Voldemort lost his powers and body thanks to Lily. Harry survived and had been living with his aunt and uncle ever since. They both hated them, though Harry had gotten used to it. Voldemort had gotten his body back last year, during the schools wizard Tournament, after killing Cedric Diggory.  
  
Harry looked like his dad, with the black, untidy hair, but had his mother's bright, green eyes. He had a scar like lightning on his forehead from Voldemort. He had a photo album from the gamekeeper and Care Of Magical Creatures professor, Hagrid.  
  
" Harry, you need to stay awake to listen to this big lecture," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
" Oh no, don't want to miss the grim do I?"  
  
Ron laughed silently. " Wouldn't want to miss it for the world."  
  
Harry polled his eyes and put his head on his desk.  
  
' These fumes are getting to me' he thought.  
  
Harry slowly drifted off to sleep. His scar slowly began to tingle as he left the Divination room towards a castle. His scar burned as he got closer. The castle was black as the night. Harry was carried closer to the misty castle, whilst wondering what dark magic he would find.  
  
" Wormtail!!"  
  
Harry jumped a foot in the air. He was now on the ground, walking through the several halls, looking for something, or someone. Voldemorts shrill voice rang through the halls, bouncing on the walls.  
  
" Y-yes m-m-master?" Wormtails (Pettigrew) voice answered.  
  
" Is the plan ready?"  
  
" Y-y-yes it I-is."  
  
"Lovely! I would get rid of Potter for a while and I can kill Dumbledore atlast!"  
  
His laughter made Harry's scar burn as he was picked up from his feet and was sent sailing to the ground again. He fell unconscious as he went flying again, but this time through a window and out side to Hogwarts, but not the Hogwarts Harry knew.  
  
Harry smashed into the ground, groaning as he woke up. He was at the front steps of Hogwarts, with its glittering lights sparkling in the night. Harry got up and entered the Hall Entrance. It was all quiet as his footsteps echoed through the hall.  
  
He then realised that it wasn't the Hogwarts he knew. It was too quiet, even at nighttime. Harry walked past the Great Hall and towards the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He put the hood over his head just incase it was the past, or something.  
  
" Excuse me, young man, but what are you doing out of bed?" said a voice from behind him.  
  
Harry turned around and came face to face with his mother. Harry gaped.  
  
" Sorry?" He asked slowly.  
  
" You know you have to stay in bed incase Voldemort comes," said another voice.  
  
Harry's father came up behind Lily Potter. Harry gasped. He did look like his father.  
  
" Oh no!" he mumbled, backing up slowly.  
  
"What house are you in?" asked James, stepping closer to Harry.  
  
Harry quickly looked behind him, making his hood come off his head.  
  
James and Lily gasped.  
  
" Er, hi?" Harry said.  
  
" Oh my!" Lily said, quivering.  
  
" Who are you?" James growled." How dare you impersonate our dead son!"  
  
" I-I'm not impersonating him!" Harry objected.  
  
" How do we know you're not a Death Eater? You could be under a spell or something. Like the Imperious Curse!" James answered.  
  
" I can over-come that curse," Harry said, shuddering. " I am not under a curse but Voldemort did something to make me come here. I'm going to Dumbledore, and don't stop me."  
  
Harry walked away, leaving his parents confused.  
  
Lily and James then followed closely.  
  
Harry found the Gargoyle guarding the entrance and tried guessing the password.  
  
" Sherbet Lemon?" The gargoyle surprisingly moved out of the way, leaving a hole for the entrance.  
  
Harry slowly walked up the steps towards the large oak door, not knowing that Lily and James were following. Harry knocked on the door, waiting for Dumbledore to open it.  
  
" Come in." Dumbledore's voice floated out the door.  
  
Harry opened the door, and went inside. Dumbledore looked at him.  
  
" James?"  
  
" No, Professor, James is somewhere else. I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Dumbledore nearly fell out of his chair with shock. " Harry died 14 years ago!"  
  
" I'm from another world I think. In my world I didn't die, but my parents did." Harry whispered, looking at Dumbledore with his green eyes.  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked. " How did you come here?"  
  
" Voldemort," Harry spat. " He did something to make me come here."  
  
" Well, we might as well get your parents in." Dumbledore looked at the door. " You can come in, so you don't have to eavesdrop."  
  
James and Lily Potter entered the room, blushing slightly.  
  
" Sorry Albus," Lily apologised, looking at Harry with anger. " But this young man is impersonating Harry!"  
  
Lily bursted into tears, and James comforted her.  
  
Harry hung his head as James gave him his evil eye.  
  
" Well, I'm guessing you didn't what Harry just said then. It appears that he is from another world, where instead of him dying, you died instead. Voldemort had casted a curse on him to make him come here," Dumbledore explained.  
  
Lily stopped sobbing. " How does he know this though? Have you asked him that yet?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry. " Harry, how did you find this out?"  
  
" Well," Harry started. " I got this scar from Voldemort when he killed my parents and I have dreams that are real. He was asking his servant if the plan was ready and the servant said yes. He then started laughing and telling himself that he would have me out of the way so he could you.' Harry finished.  
  
  
  
James and Lily were looking at him in disbelief, and Dumbledore was looking at him in sympathy.  
  
" Where is this scar Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly.  
  
Harry pulled up his fringe, showing them his scar.  
  
" Well, that explains a lot!" Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry.  
  
" Who was the servant," Lily asked quietly.  
  
" Wormtail," Harry said, looking at his father.  
  
James mouth tightened. " He was our secret keeper. He made Voldemort kill you."  
  
" Sirius went to Azkaban because of him," Harry whispered.  
  
James looked furious. " That damn idiot! How dare he do that! He was meant to be your godfather! That murdering traitor!"  
  
" Sirius escaped in my 3rd year. I've been writing to him ever since. But he went somewhere with Lupin because Voldemort's back…"  
  
" Why did he come back? Wasn't he in power?" Dumbledore asked urgently.  
  
" When Voldemort killed my parents, my mum died to save me. Voldemort lost his powers and I got this scar," Harry pointed to his scar again.  
  
" You survived the killing curse?" Lily asked, amazed at the boy infront of her.  
  
Harry nodded slowly. " Thanks to you." 


	2. Reunited

A/N: I forgot one of these in the first chapter!!! I'm hopeless. Anyway, I gots some reviews and I thank them lots!!!! THANKU THANKU THANKU THANKU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like this chapter!

Lily sobbed in James' arms.

" Do you believe him?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

James spoke up. " I do. Lily, do you?"

Lily looked up, and looked at Harry. " Yes, I do believe him."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he would do if they didn't believe him.

Dumbledore smiled. " Well, I think that you should stay here for school. You need a knew last name though."

" Don't change his hair or eyes though Albus. We would like to have some fun first," James said, grinning from ear to ear.

" James, why doesn't he be your brothers child? Then he can keep his last name to. Scare the living day-lights out of Snape and Filch," Lily asked James, then looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded. " Great idea Lily. Harry, James is your uncle now."

Harry grinned. " And he isn't as mean as Uncle Vernon."

Lily looked horrified. " _YOU_ had to live with Vernon and Petunia?"

Harry nodded. " Yeah. Dudley is a fat pig, and looks like a pig in a wig."

James chuckled, but Lily didn't settle down.

" Why didn't you live with Remus or Arabella?"

Harry rolled his eyes. " Remus is a werewolf every full moon and I don't know who Arabella is."

" Arabella Figg. Surely you should know her and how did you know Remus was a werewolf?" Lily looked at Harry curiously.

" He was my Defence teacher in my 3rd year. He helped me and my friends find out that Sirius was innocent," Harry explained. 

" Ok," Lily said, settling down. " Well I need some sleep. Harry, you look like you need some too."

Harry shivered, and said," No I'm fine."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. " You're a very bad liar, Harry. You also look awful. How much sleep _have_ you had?"

He looked down at the floor. " Not much?"

James sighed loudly. " Why," he asked.

" Because of the dreams I have. I told you about them. I also have other dreams too," Harry said, looking at his shoes.

" What other dreams, Harry?" Dumbledore looked at him sadly.

Harry looked at his headmaster." Last year when Voldemort came back, we had a Tri-Wizard Tournament. I had to compete because a Death Eater put my name in the Goblet of Fire. In the 3rd task, we had to go through a maze and find the cup. Cedric Diggory and I took it together and we were transported to Voldemort. Wormtail killed Cedric without me having a chance to save him."

Harry ended, with a distant face and his bright green eyes dull.

" Oh, my, my poor Harry!"

Lily got up and gave Harry a bear hug. Harry hugged her back. It was the first time since he was 1, that he had hugged his mother. James came up and hugged him aswell.

Dumbledore laughed quietly to himself and waited till they finished hugging each other.

Lily pulled away, wiping the tears from her face. James grinned at Harry.

" Know any good pranks??" 

" James!!" Lily looked at James, scolding his words. " He looks so innocent, I don't think he'll do _any_ pranks while he is here!"

" I know a couple of pranks," Harry said, speaking up. " Except some of the things are in my trunk."

" You're very lucky Harry! Your trunk has came, and is over there." Dumbledore pointed to a corner.

Harry's trunk, his owl Hedwig and the rest of his stuff were there. Hedwig flew over to Harry, hooting in pleasure.

" Hey Hedwig!" Harry then noticed that there was a note stuck to her foot.

Harry took it off, opened it up and the note read;

__

Harry,

I'm currently staying at Lupins, and staying out of trouble. We both have gotten word from Snape, who is a Death Eater, that Voldemort has got a plan to get rid of you. His plan was to take you to another world where you died and Lily and James lived. If you are NOT at school on the 20th of September, Snape is going to make a potion to make me go there. I'm sure that Dumbledore will tell me if you disappear. Please don't let your guard down and keep in touch.

From, Sirius and Remus

Harry stared at the letter in shock. Sirius knew that this was going to happen! Then, maybe, Lily and James can see his Sirius and see what he's like.

" Harry," Lily asked, confused. " Are you alright?"

" Yeah, fine."

Harry handed the note to James and Lily. They both read the letter thoroughly, with the shocked look on their faces.

James grinned as he finished. " Well, we will be able to see the Sirius you know!"

Lily agreed with her husband. " Yes, that would be good."

" So, about these pranks, Harry," James said, his eyes wandering over to Harry's trunk.

Harry got up and went through his trunk. 

" It's under my broom I think," he called out as he pulled his Firebolt out.

Under his broom, there was a bag full of Fred and George Weasley's pranks. There were Canary Creams, which turned you into Canary's, Tongue Tong Toffee's, which made your tongue grow, fake wands, and much more. As he lifted his head, James was admiring his broom, with Lily close by.

" Lovely broom!" James said, looking at the name. " The Firebolt. Can I ride it one day? Is it fast? Where did you get it? When did you get it?"

Harry laughed at this. " Well, yes you can fly it, yes, it is fast, I got it from Sirius and I got it from Christmas in my 3rd year."

James' eyes lit up. " What about the pranks?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. " Firstly, Lily, James, is it alright if Harry sleeps in your room tonight?"

Lily smiled. " Sure. That's absolutely fine. You can meet our other children. We have first year twins."

" Well, I think that you should all go to bed now. James, you can have a look at the pranks tomorrow," Dumbledore laughed, his blue eye's sparkling.

James looked down. " Damn. Oh well, see you tomorrow then Albus!"

James stood up and lifted up Harry's trunk. Lily and Harry also stood up and opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Albus. Goodnight." Lily closed the door quietly behind her.

Harry and his family made their way down the stairs and out the passage of the gargoyle.

A/N: Like my second chapter?????????? Plz review it, cause I want to know if its good. Also, you hafta read Jelli Bean's stories, cause I said so. Just don't ask why you hafta. SEE YA!!!!!!!


	3. Cailyn and Timothy

A/N: Hello again!!!!!!! Thanku for reviewing my story peoples cause you made my proud. Now, onto the story!  
  
  
  
Harry, James and Lily made their way through the several corridors towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts office, which was on level 2.  
  
" I hope the twins are asleep," Lily said, worrying about the twins.  
  
" What are they like," Harry asked, wanting to find out more about his siblings.  
  
" Well, there is Timothy, known as Timmy-Tim-Tim, and Cailyn, known as Cailes. Timothy is like me, and Cailyn is like her mother. Watch out Mr Universe!!!!!!" James grinned as Lily poked him.  
  
" She's not that bad," Lily exclaimed, prodding James again.  
  
Harry laughed quietly. " So, what are they like then?"  
  
" Timothy," Lily explained. " Is like your father. You know, the know-good trouble maker type. Cailyn, on the other hand, is like me. The bookish type and she is very smart, not like her twin! I'm surprised that your father got through school!"  
  
" I was actually quite smart!" James said, defending himself.  
  
Lily gave him a piercing look. " Well, your lucky that you could actually be an anamigus!"  
  
Harry shook his head as the three walked towards the D.A.D.A office.  
  
" Well, here we are. The secret to our room," James pointed to a portrait of Godric Gryffindor.  
  
" Good day young lad," he said pleasantly to Harry.  
  
" Hi," Harry stammered.  
  
" Voldemort," Lily said to Godric.  
  
" Quite right Lily!" Godric swang aside, leaving a little hole, like a passage.  
  
(A/N: I would just love to end it there!!!!! To short though. Damn!)  
  
" In you go Harry. Be quiet though. I don't know if they are asleep or not," Lily said, referring to the twins.  
  
Harry nodded and went through the small passage. He soon came to a large room, filled with soft chairs and small toys and pranks.  
  
" Well, we know they are or were awake now. It was nice before." James looked around the room. " It was nice and tidy."  
  
Harry heard giggles from one of the corners. He pointed this out to his mother and father. James grinned and snuck up behind one of the chairs and yelled out  
  
" BOO!!!!!"  
  
The two twins screamed in delight as James chased them around the room. He then tripped over a toy and landed face first on the ground. Any one who was standing outside would of thought that a bomb went off. Lily, Harry, Timothy and Cailyn were laughing so much, they each had tears in their eyes. Timothy then looked up at Harry.  
  
Timothy looked a lot like James, with his black messy hair. He had brown eyes whish looked a bit like chocolate. Cailyn, looked a lot like Lily. She had her red, wavy hair and her dazzling green eyes, which Harry had too. The twins could easily be misplaced as Lily and James Potter, if they were the same height.  
  
" Whoa! Did we have another brother that we didn't know about dad???"  
  
James had now gotten off the floor and was wiping his blue robes. " He is your cousin and is in year 5. Treat him nicely."  
  
Cailyn giggled. " He looks like you!"  
  
James grinned. " Why thank you Cailes. We do look alike don't we?"  
  
James put an arm around Harry. Harry rolled his eyes at his father.  
  
" He's a lot skinnier though," Timothy observed, as did Cailyn.  
  
" Yeah, he does look skinnier James," Lily agreed.  
  
James held arm length. " Yeah, it's probably from living with your foul sister, Lily."  
  
Cailyn looked confused. " I thought that Uncle Bradley was his dad, because he looks like you, dad."  
  
James laughed. " Yes, he is Bradley's son, just forget what I said."  
  
Cailyn still didn't look convinced.  
  
Lily ushered them to the next room. " Bed, now, goodnight."  
  
She shut the door quietly.  
  
" Well, Harry, is it alright if you sleep on the couch? We don't have any other rooms in here," Lily said, pointing at the couch in the room.  
  
" I don't mind," Harry said to Lily.  
  
Lily smiled. " I'll go get some sheets then.'  
  
James rolled his eyes as she left the room. " She still acts like a muggle. Accio sheets!"  
  
The sheets came zooming towards James, and landed safely in his hands.  
  
Lily came in at that moment. " There they are!"  
  
"Yeah, where the actual wizard left them??" James smiled sweetly.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. " I grew up as a muggle, so I do things the muggle way."  
  
Harry spoke up. " I sometimes do that too, because I lived with muggles."  
  
" Yeah, great, I'm the odd one out now!"  
  
Lily layed the sheets down and put a thick doona over it.  
  
" There you go Harry. Hope you have a good sleep."  
  
Lily kissed him goodnight and went up the staircase.  
  
James gave him a hug. " The toilet and bathroom is over there, and goodnight"  
  
Then he to, left the large room. Harry got his pyjamas out of his trunk and went into the toilet and changed. When he came out, he saw 2 small shadows moving around. Harry smiled.  
  
" Hello? Where are you 2 pranksters?" Harry whispered, looking around.  
  
Timothy came into view. " How did you know it was us?"  
  
Harry shrugged. " It defiantly wasn't Voldemort, he's too tall, not a Death Eater, their still too tall, and your door is open."  
  
Sure enough, the twin's door was wide open.  
  
" That's unfair. Your supposed to go to sleep so we could do something to you,' Cailyn wined.  
  
" Cailyn!!" Timothy said loudly. " Your not supposed to say that!"  
  
Cailyn looked at her feet. Oops."  
  
" Well, now that I know, you should both go to sleep because your supposed to go to school tomorrow," Harry pointed out.  
  
" Here's another mum," Timothy mumbled.  
  
Harry snorted. " I'm nothing like your mum really. I like pranks, love flying, but I don't know if your mum likes flying yet."  
  
" She doesn't. Trust me.'  
  
Timothy and Cailyn then went up to bed, and closed their door.  
  
Harry got out his wand and put a protection spell on himself, just in case they came out and did something. He layed down underneath his covers and slowly went to sleep. He didn't have any dreams either.  
  
  
  
A/N: That took a long time!!! Sorry that did take a long time, I went down to Perth, and schools started, yadda yadda yadda. I hope you lub this chapter and REVIEW PLZ PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Ron

A/N: Hello again!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to thank ALL my reviewers, especially Foxy coz she's my best friend, though I've got another one. I hope you like this chapter and please review my story coz i luv yas all!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
" Harry," Said someone softly in Harry's ear. " Come on, you start school today." Harry groaned and woke up. He put his glasses on, and found out that it was his mother calling. Lily smiled. " Nice sleep?" Harry shrugged, more awake. " I guess it was ok." James now entered the room, followed by Timothy and Cailyn. James smiled at his son. " Good morning Harry." " Hi," Harry answered, getting off the lounge.  
  
Lily looked at Harry. " You need to get dressed so you can get sorted." Harry nodded, and searched through his trunk, which was next to the lounge. " I'll get dressed in the bathroom."  
  
After getting dressed into his robes, Harry, Lily, James, Timothy and Cailyn walked towards the Great Hall, where they were going to meet Dumbledore. " Why can't he just be in Gryffindor," Timothy whined to James. " He's a Potter, and I can play pranks on him." Harry grinned. " I can get you back. I'm a fifth year and you're only a first year." James snorted. " He has a point, Timmy-Tim-Tim."  
  
Lily nodded. " Oh my god, your father's right for once!" Lily ducked as James tried to smack her softly. " Damn,' James muttered, opening the large Great Hall doors. Faces turned their way as James opened them with a loud creak. Many whispers started going through the halls, and Harry could just see a red head looking at him.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and greeted Harry. " Hello Mr Potter," he said, blue eyes twinkling. Dumbledore then faced the school. " May I welcome James and Lily Potter's nephew, Harry Potter. He will now be sorted and will join you all as a student."  
  
Harry gulped and walked over to the sorting hat, which was standing on a stool in the middle of the hall. He put the tattered hat on, and it talked to him. ' Well, well, James Potters nephew? Where shall I put you.' " Please not Slytherin," Harry whispered, the same words as his first year. ' Why not? You will do good things there. What would you like? You fit all 4!" Harry looked surprised. All four houses fitted him? He made up his mind quickly. " Gryffindor." ' Gryffindor? Why Gryffindor. I'd prefer Ravenclaw, myself." " Gryffindor," Harry said firmly. " GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry sighed as he took the hat off. An applause started, and didn't stop until Harry sat next to Timothy and Cailyn at the Gryffindor table. " Eat up, and get ready for a day of school!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, sitting in his seat and eating breakfast. Harry noticed that Ron Weasley was sitting opposite him. Harry smiled at Ron. " Hi, I'm Harry, who are you?" Ron looked at Harry, eyebrows raised. " Ron Weasley. A-are you really Professor Potter's nephew"?  
  
Harry nodded, and put some eggs and sausages on his plate. Ron's eyes grew wide, and he then smiled. "Wicked!" Timothy looked at Ron. " And, he looks just like my dad, except for his eyes. He acts like him too!" Harry shook his head. " Not really. Your dad, or my uncle, likes getting in trouble and practically looks for it. But, I hate getting in trouble, and trouble usually finds me." Ron looked confused. " Why would trouble look for you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. " I don't know yet." " Excuse me Mr Potter," someone said behind Harry. Harry turned around. " Yes?" Professor McGonagall smiled. " Here is your timetable. I'm sure your uncle has shown you around the school." Harry nodded, and McGonagall turned, and walked away, not saying a word.  
  
Harry shook his head and looked at his timetable. It read;  
  
Harry Potter  
  
  
  
Monday  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts Care of Magical Creatures Transfiguration Charms Divination Double Potions Harry looked up, and looked at Ron. " Who is our Potions teacher?" Harry asked, dreading the answer. " Professor Snape," Ron replied, sounding if he didn't want to know the teacher." He hates the Gryffindors and adores all Slytherins." Harry groaned. " Great," he said dryly.  
  
Ron then stood up, and looked at Harry's timetable. " You have all the same subjects as me. Come on, we'll go to the Defence classroom." Harry followed Ron out into the Entrance Hall, where they met James and Lily. Harry smiled to his 'uncle and aunt.' " Hi." Lily smiled back. " Hello." James rolled his eyes and looked at Ron. " Found a friend already Harry? I remember Ron. His twin brothers are always getting in trouble. Reminds me of me and Sirius actually," he said after a while.  
  
Harry snorted. " Or worse, you never know." James shook his head and walked in the direction of the defence room. " Never worse than me and Padfoot!" It was Lily's time to roll her eyes. " Really James, you act like you're still in your first year! And Harry, he acts like his age!" James looked at Harry. " Well, he defiantly doesn't look his age!" Harry folded his arms infront of him. " Well, I am a seeker."  
  
James ruffled his hair. " Of course you are. I was going to say that." Harry tried to flatten his hair, but failed. " You made my hair even messier!" James looked at Harry's hair and laughed. It was sticking up in different directions, and you could clearly see his scar. Ron looked at the scar in wonder. " How did you get that scar?" Harry tried to cover it, but his hair just went up again, showing the scar again. " I don't know, maybe I got it when I fell over once."  
  
Ron didn't look convinced. " Right." Lily, James, Harry and Ron had now reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, where many Gryffindors and Slytherins were waiting. James smiled to the group. " Come in every one."  
  
Everyone went into the room, first noticing that all the desks and chairs were at the back. Lily and James stood up the front. " Sit down on the floor everyone," Lily said, waiting for everyone to sit down. " Today, we will be duelling."  
  
Harry gulped, not liking what they were going to do. Lily caught Harry's face, and looked at him worriedly. Harry forced a smile and listened to what his father was saying. " Firstly, I would like a student, who has done duelling before to come up and have a duel with me." Ron looked at Harry. " Have you ever duelled before?" he whispered. Harry nodded. " Yeah, but I nearly died in the process." " Oh." James smiled to Harry. " Harry! Would you like to come up?'  
  
Harry nodded slowly to his father and walked towards him. " I have duelled before." " Ok, now we bow," James said, bowing along with Harry. " And now, we duel."  
  
  
  
A/N: Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh cliffhanger!! Please send in more reviews and please make sure they are good. Thanx!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. DADA and Care of Magical Creatures

A/N: Hello peoples! I have decided to change my name to Chocolate Frog, coz I love them very, very much. Just remember that next time, ok? Now, Chapter 5. Did everyone love my cliffy? I hope you did! Anyway, onto the new chap!  
  
  
  
James raised his wand as soon as they both bowed, and said, "Expelliarmus."  
  
Harry dodged it just in time, as his thoughts were still on Cedric's lifeless body next to him in the graveyard.  
  
He gulped and made the image get out of his mind.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
James dodged the stunning spell perfectly. "Expelliarmus."  
  
This time, the spell hit Harry and he was pushed to the back of the room, and his very grubby wand went flying into James' open hand.  
  
Harry sighed; relieved it was over and done with.  
  
James grinned, then handed Harry his wand.  
  
" You really need to clean your wand," he joked.  
  
Harry smiled back. " I know. The only thing I polish is my broom."  
  
James laughed. " You still need to give me a turn on it."  
  
Harry nodded. " After classes today."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as she listened to the look-alikes talking about Quidditch.  
  
She looked at the rest of the class." Can you all form pairs and practice dueling. Harmless spells only."  
  
The class nodded and formed partners with their friends. Harry and James were still talking about the Firebolt, and how fast it can go.  
  
" I raced a bludger once, and won. It's pretty fast," Harry commented, seeing the look in James' eye.  
  
James clapped his hands together, like a 5-year-old. Harry snorted.  
  
" I'm probably half your age, and your still acting like a 5-year-old? I was 5 ten years ago, and for you, a lot longer!" Harry said to James, acting disappointed.  
  
James raised one eyebrow.  
  
" I've been a 5-year-old for 31 years. I'm 36 now, so I've been 5 for most of my life," James said proudly.  
  
Lily came up to them, and rolled her eyes once more. " Come on you two. No more Quidditch talk until the end of the day, ok?"  
  
Harry and James exchanged identical grins.  
  
" Okay," they chorused innocently.  
  
Lily didn't seem to be buying it.  
  
" Yeah right," Lily said. " And I'm a chimpanzee."  
  
James grinned, appearing to have not known that. " Really? So that's where Cailyn got her looks from."  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes, and started tickling her husband. The class stopped dueling to see their professor's laughing uncontrollably, and their nephew standing next to them, green eye's sparkling with laughter.  
  
All 21 students laughed along with the two teachers. After a while, Lily stopped tickling, and sat down. James finally got up, grinning mischievously at Lily, and Harry.  
  
" Had fun Uncle James? I sure did," Harry said innocently, grinning like James. " I would like to thank you and Aunt Lily for that wonderful show."  
  
" That's it," James said, charging at him, ready to pounce. " You're going to get yourself tickled!"  
  
" Uh oh," Harry muttered, hiding behind Lily.  
  
Lily turned around, and started tickling him. Harry laughed as she and James tickled him, never stopping.  
  
He could here the class laughing along, finding it amusing. Eventually, because Harry wasn't struggling, Lily and James stopped.  
  
James poked out his tongue. " Did you have fun? I would like to thank you for that amusing and entertaining show."  
  
Harry poked out his tongue. " Copy cat. If you tickle me again, I won't let you have a go on my Firebolt."  
  
" Ok, you won. I'll be good, for once," James said, grumbling.  
  
Harry grinned, and clapped his hands together. " Aren't we supposed to be dueling?"  
  
The bell rang, signaling their next class.  
  
Everyone shuffled out of the class, giggling about what the professors had done. Harry said goodbye to his parents, and followed Ron out the door, and outside, into the cool, moist air.  
  
" Who teaches Care of Magical teachers?" Harry asked Ron as they followed the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
Ron looked at him grimly. " Hagrid. He usually gives us things like hippogriffs, (Harry snorted at this) or something really dangerous."  
  
" So, he is nice, right?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry closely, then nodded. " Yeah, he's nice alright. Gives you hugs that break your bloody ribs!"  
  
Harry grinned. It sounded like the Hagrid he knew.  
  
" So, what are doing now then?"  
  
" Snakes, I think," Ron said grimly, as though the thought of holding a snake was horrible. " I hope I don't get bitten. I've been bitten by lots of things recently."  
  
" Like what?" Harry asked, noting that they were nearly at Hagrid's hut on the school grounds. " Can't be that bad."  
  
Ron snorted. " It is. I've been bitten by a flobberworm, of all things! And, a spider." He shuddered. " I hate spiders."  
  
Harry grinned. " I don't mind spiders. It's dragons I don't like."  
  
" Don't let Hagrid hear you say that. He loves them," Ron said as they waited for Hagrid infront of the hut.  
  
Harry looked around.  
  
'Nothing has changed in this world.' He thought.  
  
Harry noticed Hermione Granger staring at him.  
  
" Er.. Hi?"  
  
Hermione looked at him in interest.  
  
" Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Are you really Professor Potter's nephew? You sure look like it. Are you enjoying Hogwarts? I have, ever since my first year. Do you like Defense Against the Dark Arts? Professor Potter says I'm a natural at defending myself against Death Eaters. How about you?" She said this very fast.  
  
Harry's eyebrows went up in surprise. " Well, yes, I'm their nephew, yes I'm enjoying Hogwarts, yes, I like D.A.D.A, and I guess I'm a natural, I've survived Death Eaters lots of times."  
  
Ron and Hermione gaped at him.  
  
" Well, well, well, Professor Potty's nephew?" came a voice.  
  
Harry knew that voice all to well. " Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy looked at him, smirking. " Well done Potty, you got my name right. 10 points."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. " Well Draco, I'm sure you could be a good ferret. Any takers of turning Malfoy into a ferret?"  
  
Malfoy walked away, scowling.  
  
Harry grinned. " Always works."  
  
" Really? Will it always work? Wicked!" Ron said, grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
" Ok, every one, gather 'round here," Hagrid's booming voice interrupted.  
  
(A/N; I can't be bothered doing the thing that Hagrid has. I dunno how to do it!)  
  
Harry looked at Hagrid, in his moleskin coat with the many pockets.  
  
Hagrid smiled to him. " Harry Potter, the nephew of James and Lily Potter. Nice to meet ya atlast."  
  
Harry grinned. " Nice to meet you too, Hagrid."  
  
" We are going to look at Basilisks and other snakes today. Can anyone tell me what a Basilisk is?"  
  
Harry slowly raised his hand. Of course he knew what a Basilisk was. He fought one in his second year.  
  
" Harry?"  
  
Harry put down his hand. " A Basilisk is a large snake that can kill you with a single bight, but quicker when you look in it's eyes."  
  
Hagrid nodded his large, giant-like head. " Yes, that's correct. How'd ya learn that?"  
  
Harry shrugged. " I just learnt it."  
  
Hagrid grinned at him again, and ruffled his hair. " Smart one you are."  
  
Harry blushed, and tried to flatten his hair. It wouldn't do as he said.  
  
" I will give you a snake now, which are harmless, and you can keep it," Hagrid said, opening up the large crate infront of him.  
  
In the crate, many snakes of different colours were hissing, and slithering around.  
  
All Harry could here was ' where's my lunch' from most of the snakes.  
  
Malfoy looked disgusted. " We have to look after one of those.. Creatures!"  
  
Hagrid glared at him. " If ya don't, you'll fail Care of Magical Creatures and won't come next year!"  
  
Malfoy shut his mouth.  
  
" Everyone, come forward and choose a snake to look after for the year," Hagrid yelled over the murmur of uncertainty.  
  
Ron and Harry were the first people to select a snake.  
  
" Which one?" Ron murmured to himself, looking at the snakes, one by one.  
  
' I hope they pick me,' one of the snakes hissed.' I like the guy with the orange hair.'  
  
" What about this one, Ron," Harry said, gesturing to the one which wanted him as the owner. " It seems to like you."  
  
Ron looked at the green and purple snake. " Yeah, I'll take it."  
  
The snake looked relieved as it wrapped itself around Ron's wrist. Harry looked back at the snakes.  
  
' That guy looks like he's been through a lot. I want him,' hissed a blue and yellow snake to a orange and black snake.  
  
Harry grinned, and picked it up." I'm having this one."  
  
His snake wrapped himself around Harry's wrist.  
  
He looked up. ' It's like you can speak parseltongue. If you can, nod.'  
  
Harry nodded to his new companion.  
  
The snake hissed. ' My names Sam by the way.'  
  
" I'm calling mine Sam. What about you, Ron?"  
  
Ron shrugged. " I was thinking about something Australian, because I like Australia. Maybe John?"  
  
( A/N; I Have been told John is an Australian name. I dunno if it is though.)  
  
Harry nodded. " That's a good name for a snake."  
  
Ron grinned. " Yeah, that's what I thought.  
  
Harry grinned back. ' This Ron is like the one in my world. Needs to add humour into everything.'  
  
" Everyone, you all need to look after your snakes, otherwise you will get a detention with me an' Fang in the forest," Hagrid called out as the bell went, signaling the new class.  
  
" Come on Harry," Ron said to Harry as they left the cabin, heading towards the large castle. " We have Transfiguration now."  
  
Harry ran to catch up with Ron's large strides. " You're too fast. I'm smaller than you, you know."  
  
Ron slowed down and chortled. " You're smaller than some first years you know, Harry."  
  
Harry poked his tongue out. " So? I'm taller than my cousins atleast."  
  
Hermione came rushing up. " Hello again. Look, this is my snake, Stephanie. Hagrid told me it was a girl. What's that one called?"  
  
" Sam," Harry answered, stroking the small snake's head.  
  
Sam hissed happily as he did this.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. " Aren't you maybe a bit, curious about everything, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione glared at him as they all entered the familiar Transfiguration classroom. " Well atleast I know something, Ron."  
  
Hermione went away in a huff as they took their seats at the back of the room.  
  
Professor McGonagall then entered the room.  
  
"Before I start this lesson, can Mr Potter please report to the headmasters office," she said, lips in a thin line.  
  
As Harry walked past McGonagall, she whispered," The password is Chocolate Frog."  
  
Harry walked slowly out the door, and headed towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
When he got to the gargoyle Harry said gloomily, wondering what Dumbledore was going to tell him," Chocolate Frog."  
  
(A/N; I'm missing out the stairs, I'm trying to finish this before school!)  
  
As he knocked on the large oak door, he could hear people inside talking quietly.  
  
" Come in," came Dumbledore's loud voice, secretly laughing.  
  
Harry opened the door to find a large surprise.  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Another cliffy on the 5th chapter. Ahhhh, revenge is sweet. I gotta go to school now, damn!!!!! Bye, till next time. Lol. And remember, Chocolate Frog from now, folks! 


	6. Sirius Black

A/N: I'm back (after how long exactly…) and I have finally ready for this chapter. Order of the Phoenix is the best book ever, and no one forget this. I hate the fact that J.K killed off the best character, and if you've noticed, he is staying alive in this! Thank you to my reviewers and I'm really really sorry for the wait, I had writer's block! Anyway, onto the story!

" Sirius," Harry exclaimed as he opened the oak door.

Indeed, in front of him, a well-groomed Sirius Black was grinning devilishly back at him. Sirius stepped forward and hugged the 15-year-old boy tightly, not willing to let go.

" Sirius," Harry gasped slightly into his godfathers shoulder (though only making a muffled sound) " I do need to breathe."

The escapee reluctantly let him go. " You do not know how worried I was! Not only me, but Ron and Hermione are having fits worrying about you!"

" As if I had a choice to come here or not," Harry said defensively, sitting himself down next to Sirius on a purple and pink couch (this Dumbledore had _very_ bad tastes in furniture). " What has happened to Voldemort? Is he still keeping quiet?"

"No! As soon as he found out you had gone, he started attacking the castle," Sirius answered, running a pale hand through his black hair. " Noone has died, yet."

Harry paled and ran a finger along his scar." Why can't he leave every one alone, it's me he wants." Harry looked up and gazed around the circular room, puzzled. " Where's Dumbledore?"

Sirius shrugged. " I don't know. Gone somewhere I guess."

"How?" Harry curiously looked around again; pretty sure he didn't see Dumbledore along his way. " I'm sure I didn't see him coming here."

Sirius once again shrugged. " Secret passageway then. I'm sure there is one here, Harry."

" So, when did you get here?"

" As soon as Ron ran out of Divination, yelling through the halls that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived had disappeared. I was with Dumbledore at the time," Sirius explained, brown eyes gleaming with mischief. " And, while I'm here, I can take my time to play a few pranks on a certain potions professor."

"And if they catch you? They will think you're the _other_ Sirius Black," Harry said seriously, green eyes fixed on his godfather.

Sirius squirmed under his gaze. " That's the same glare your mother used to give James and I when we took you on our brooms. I promise I won't get caught. I mean, your invisibility cloak and map would help, don't you think Harry?"

Harry sighed as his godfather gave him a puppy dog look. " Fine, you can use them. You're very good at dong that look you know."

Harry was then bowled over by an extremely happy Sirius.

" Thank you, _Thank you _Harry," Sirius said over and over, grinning mischievously.

" What have I done," Harry groaned, putting his head in his hands, then looking up again. " What are you going to do to Snape exactly?"

Sirius raised one eyebrow. " Why so interested Harry? Would you like to help me or something? Help completely humiliate the big slimeball?"

Harry glared at him. " Answer the question Snuffles."

" Well." Sirius started, a smile spreading across his face as he said it. " I was thinking, every door Snapie-poo goes through, water would come down, drenching him completely as well as washing his hair."

Harry snorted. " How about painting his dungeons hot pink and gold, and maybe have graffiti on the walls saying things such as ' wash your hair, you lump of grease' and put your idea into it."

Sirius clapped excitedly before hugging Harry again. " Good one little Pronglet, definitely got Maraunder spirit in you!"

Harry blushed as he hugged his godfather. " When are we going to do this, er, _experiment_?"

Sirius let go of Harry and raised his eyebrows, looking quizzically into his bright green eyes. " Are you looking forward to doing the experiment as you call it?" Harry nodded wildly, making his black mop come over his eyes. " How about tonight then."

" Deal," was the reply he got.

Someone chuckled behind the large sofa. " Well, I will pretend I did not here that, Harry."

Harry blushed again as he looked over the top of the couch, brushing strands of hair away from his eyes. " Sorry Professor Dumbledore, I had to agree. Sirius made me and I have been eager to humiliate Snape for ages."

" _Professor _Snape," Dumbledore advised, his blue eye's twinkling slightly. " Now, before we get off track, which we have already, I have got Lily and James outside waiting to meet this Sirius Black. " 

Sirius paled as he looked up at the alternate headmaster. " R-really?"

Dumbledore nodded slightly. " Now, Harry has told me about that dreadful night, and I realize you have not seen the Potters for a while, but do not get too carried away."

Sirius nodded obediently, brown eyes looking hopeful. " Can we see them now?"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, and in two powerful strides was at the now opening door ushering the two nervous Potters inside.

Sirius gaped as he saw his best friend, James come towards him and Harry, grinning. 

" Sirius, is that you? You look like you got up on the wrong side of the bed or something," James joked (a/n, really lame if you ask me) waiting for his reaction.

" Prongs, is that really you? You don't know how long I've wanted to see you again," Sirius choked, staring at the Harry look alike in front of him. " My, you look like Harry, so much."

" Er, Sirius? Usually peoples say it the other way round? That I look like my father, not the other way round," Harry uttered slowly, looking at Sirius plainly, green eyes surveying him.

" Oh my god you poor dear!" 

Lily sobbed on Sirius' shoulder with Harry, James and Dumbledore amusingly watching.

" Um, it's alright Lily, really," Sirius assured soothingly, whilst patting her lightly on the back.

Lily sniffed as she got up, glaring as James chortled behind her. " Shut up you. At least I'm being nice."

Sirius rolled her eyes and looked at his godson. " I remember them fighting this much. It's amusing to watch."

" Not when you're in the middle, trying to help each of them, " Harry commented, remembering Ron and Hermione's occasional fights. " That's what Ron and Hermione are like, I'm hoping by the time I get back, they will be together and not fighting as much."

Sirius patted Harry on the back, much like he did to Lily. " They will be together, if Remus has anything to do with it."

Harry turned sharply towards him, squashing his hand. " What is he doing this time? What did you tell him?"

Sirius pulled his hand back, giving Harry an innocent look. " Why would I have anything to do with it?"

" Because last time you said something for Remus to do, I ended up colourful robes and hair for a week!"

" But black is such a _boring_ colour, Harry," Sirius advised, sounding like a sales person trying to get someone to buy a product. " Plus, orange, green and pink go so well with you."

" Stop changing the subject," Harry said glaring at Sirius, then softening his glare. " What is Remus going to do to Ron and Hermione?"

'_His voice could get anyone to say anything! And put the voice with those eyes and you're doomed_,' Sirius thought to himself as he tried to smile innocently at Harry. 

" Fine, I'll tell you," Sirius said irritably, glaring at the smile on Harry's face. " But, I still agree that you suited orange, green and pink."

" Stop changing the subject Padfoot," Harry repeated, narrowing his eyes into slits.

" I was just pointing out somethi-"

" Sirius," Harry said warningly, crossing his arms.

" Remus was going to lock them in a broomstick cupboard on the way back from Quidditch," Sirius muttered, hoping Harry's ears weren't as good as his parents.

" You told him WHAT!"

" Damn," Sirius grumbled to himself. " He heard me."

" Sirius! Why did you tell Remus to do that! What will that help? How to get out of a broom cupboard as fast as possible. Hermione will see this coming from a mile away, you do know that. And, it also won't help their, er relationship much," Harry ranted, now pacing up and down the room, ignoring the looks he was getting from his parents and Dumbledore.

" Er, Harry," James said cautiously, not wanting to get into Harry's bad books. " What is so bad about these two peoples in a cupboard? They'll get out by magic."

" One is a muggle-born and won't _think_ to use magic, and the other will be worrying that it is Voldemort, and won't bother to tell Hermione to use magic. And, they don't get along that well. A fight a day I would say," (a/n, hee hee I'm rhyming now!) Harry explained, shooting dark looks to Sirius, who was trying to hide behind a giggling Lily. 

" Sirius, I would never think that you would hide from a 15-year-old," Lily voiced, looking behind her at the cowering 36-year-old on the ground.

" But, he's not an ordinary 15-year-old boy. He's very scary when you get him mad," Sirius clarified, getting up from the ground, remembering how he had tried to kill him two years ago. " Dangerous with a wand, that boy."

" Not _that_ dangerous Sirius," Harry uttered to Sirius, reddening slightly. " Many wizards and witches are more dangerous."

" But, for a 15-year-old, you are dangerous," Sirius pointed out, glad to have gotten off the subject.

Harry also realized this, and gave Sirius a deathly glare. " I'd rather not talk about how dangerous I am and keep talking about your plan to lock Ron and Hermione in the broom cupboard."

" You remembered why you were yelling at me in the first place," Sirius complained, looking up at Lily, whose eyes were laughing at him. " And, it is Remus who's going to do the plan, so blame him."

" If Remus was here right now, I would be yelling at him, with you in the same room." Harry crossed his arms stubbornly in front of him.

" Well, he definitely took your stubbornness, Lil's," James muttered to Lily, nudging her in the ribs.

" I heard that," Harry answered, sitting down again in the colourful couch, next to Sirius, occasionally shooting dark looks to him.

Sirius stole a look at his godson, who was shaking his head and muttering to himself.

" Harry, you do know the first sign of madness is talking to yourself, right?" Sirius asked cautiously, looking at Harry's large mop of hair for some reason. " Because, if you do know that, I'm sure St Mungo's will take you in, I mean, the 'famous Harry Potter' is mad to believe Voldemort came back."

Harry turned around staring at Sirius with his green eye's, one eyebrow higher than the other. " Yes, I do know that is the first sign of madness and I got it from hanging around you too much," Harry answered, grinning at the look on his face.

" That is really mean," Sirius pouted, pretending to look offended (completely failing).

Dumbledore clapped his hands, smiling when Sirius and Harry looked up from their staring competition. " Now, I'm sure you two would like to, ah, _insult_ each other more, but the Minister of Magic is due to arrive soon, so I am suggesting for you to finish this staring competition elsewhere."

Harry blushed slightly as he met Dumbledore's gaze. " Sorry professor."

Lily and James shared glances as the two alternate men stood up, repeating the same apologies to the headmaster.

Dumbledore brushed away these apologies with a sweep of his hand. " Now, I am sure you would love to stay, but I do not think that Minister Fudge will be very amused to find some, ah, _abnormal _people having a staring competition in the middle of my office, occasionally sending insults back and forth. Ah speak of the devil!"

Cornelius Fudge had just appeared at the foot of the moving staircase, his bowler hat in his hand. " Good morning Albus, I trust you are well."

Harry quietly snuck around the back of the hated minister, with Sirius, Lily and James in tow. 

Dumbledore winked at the four of them, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. " Well, farewell, you four, I'll trust I will see you soon." He gave a cheerful wave before turning towards the minister. " Well, Cornelius, do you fancy a cup of tea and a lemon drop?"

" Who said we were abnormal," Sirius muttered as they quickly walked down the moving stairs, wanting to get away from Fudge as soon as possible. " Look who was talking."

Harry nodded, agreeing with his godfather. " But, it's normal for Dumbledore to be weird. He always is." 

The bewildered answer of " A _lemon drop_ Albus, what is that?" from the minister was heard as the Potters and Sirius left through the stone gargoyle entrance.

They all laughed as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts, quietly not to disturb the students at work in the classrooms.

Lily shook her head, making her hair go everywhere, much like Harry's. " That's weird, even I know what lemon drops are! Has anyone actually tried one though?" she asked curiously, tilting her head questionably.

Harry shrugged. " I have no idea. I know I haven't. Dad?"

James shrugged, apparently thinking as when they turned a corner to head to their room, James knocked into the wall. He turned around and glared at Harry, Lily and Sirius whilst rubbing his head.

" That hurt you know, nothing to laugh about. I'm sure that wall wasn't there before, since when has it been there?" James growled at the stone wall before continuing walking down the corridor after the three laughing maniacs.

" It was there ever since the founders built it there, which was a couple of hundreds of years ago, James," Lily answered, smiling at her husband.

Harry patted his father's back in a sympathetic way. " Dad, I'm sure mum has already got a bed _and_ a strait jacket in the mental parts of St Mungo's."

James stared at Harry. " Where did you come up with that?"

" Oh," Harry said casually, taking his hand off James' back. " I had it all planned for Sirius, but I had to jump at this chance. Sorry Sirius!"

Sirius pouted, pretending to cry. " Fine Harry, you give all my insults to James, I don't mind. " He sobbed. " My own godson! How dare he do this to me."

Harry smiled, rolling his eyes. " Don't worry Sirius. I have a couple of insults up my sleeve." He winked, grinning to himself.

Sirius dropped the sorrowful look and groaned. "That's great Harry. I really like the idea of more insults."

Harry sighed, giving his godfather a loving look. " I knew you would be, Sirius."

Lily raised an eyebrow to Harry. " You took over James quite a bit, Harry James Potter. Where is me in you?"

" In my eyes," Harry stated matter-of-factly, fluttering his eyelashes girlishly. 

" Obviously," Lily muttered, as the Potters and the mass-murderer reached the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

" Why hello again Potter family, and Mr Black," the portrait gracefully said, smiling. " Have not seen you around for quite a while."

" Um, yes sir," Sirius stuttered as James told him the password (A/N: I can't remember what it was, bear with me J)

Godric chuckled at Sirius' stuttering, and opened up. 

" Good day!" the four of them heard faintly as the portrait clicked close.

Sirius looked around the messy lounge room. " Nice, just the way I like my room," he declared, grinning impishly, whilst sitting down on the couch. " But, why all these toys? You certainly don't play with them, do you Prongs."

Lily, who had disappeared into a different room answered. " Didn't we tell you? We have two eleven-year-olds, Twins actually. Timothy and Cailyn."

Sirius looked at Harry and James, eyebrows raised. "_Twins_? And you didn't tell me! The biggest news I've ever heard and you didn't tell me? Harry, you betrayer!"

Harry stood there gaping at the _very_ bad crying Sirius.

 " You are not a very good at crying, Padfoot," Harry commented, sitting down next to the doggish man. " Even I'm better than you!"

Sirius looked into Harry's eyes amusingly. " You always have hid your emotions, Harry. But, your eyes tell me everything."

James sat on the other side of Harry, also curiously gazing into his eyes, whilst he glared at him. 

" They do too," James amazingly said, leaning forward, annoying Harry purposely. 

Harry poked his tongue out at his father, then turned to Sirius. " So, we are going to do the prank tonight then?" 

Sirius chortled, and nodded." Yes, I would like to do it as soon as possible."

James squealed like a girl and stared at the two. " What is it what is it! Tell me, tell me!"

" Well," Sirius began, slowly just to annoy his best friend. " We are going to do something to do with a slimy, grease-haired asshole called Severus Snape."

James' eyes widened in excitement as he heard this. Lily seemed to have heard this comment about the potions master as well.

"Don't you dare do anything to Severus, Sirius Black," she growled, coming out of the room, glaring dangerously in his direction. " If you do I will-"

Sirius looked innocently at her. " What carrot top. What will you do, amuse me."

Lily whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. " This,"

She waved her wand, and Sirius turned into Padfoot, with a few alterations. Sirius was now a black and white puppy, with a hot pink bow on his head. 

Harry and James laughed as Sirius hopped off the lounge with difficultly and looked into the mirror that James conjured as he laughed. 

Sirius growled (which sounded more like a squeal) and tried to changed back into himself. He couldn't.

With each time he tried, more bows appeared on him, in places such as around his neck, and on his arms and legs.

This made James, and Harry laugh even harder. Sirius finally got angry with his transformation, and stumbled up to Lily, giving her a puppy dog face (literally).

" Do you promise not to play any pranks at all on Severus?" Lily dangerously asked, her eyes fixed on the puppy in front of her.

Sirius nodded, whimpering slightly.

Sirius stood there a minute later, dusting himself off, and getting rid of the horrible pink bows tied around his neck, and arms and legs.

" I am going to take a walk," Lily said shortly, putting her wand away. " If I found out you were plotting something, you will all be little puppies."

When Sirius heard the portrait slam, he rubbed his hands together devilishly. " Now, where were we?"

" You were going to tell me what you were going to do," James said, his eyes wide with excitement.

" Well," Sirius began, very slowly much to James' dislike. " We are going to-"

Harry cut in, rolling his eyes." We are going to paint his dungeons hot pink, like those bows of yours, Sirius, no don't hit me. Any way hot pink and gold saying things like 'wash your hair asshole' and other abusive words. Also, we are going to jinx every door he goes through to poor water onto him, washing his horrible greasy mop of hair," Harry finished, grinning.

" Oooo," James squealed, jumping on the spot. "I can't wait! But, wouldn't everyone think it was the other Sirius? I mean, everyone here knows that our Sirius is in Austria somewhere."

Harry furrowed his brow. " We could give him a different description, if you know what I mean. We could give him blue eyes and blonde hair, with a different name. It will work!"

Sirius hugged Harry furiously. " You are a genius, little Pronglet! I never knew you were so smart! Must have gotten it from Lils."

" Hey! I'm smart too, Padfoot! You know that," James objected, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

Sirius waved off this comment with a wave of his hand, and continued complementing Harry.

 " You are so smart! You never show all you smartness in class, do you Harry? Well, maybe in Defence," he added as an after thought.

James stood up, and got his wand out. " Okay, blonde hair and blue eyes?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, then thought for a moment. " Wouldn't peoples detect magic here though?"

James shrugged. " I don't think so. Oh well here we go, blonde hair and blue eyes it is. _Coloures hairum Blonde_!" ( A/N: I know I'm not very creative when it comes to spells, so don't say anything)

Sirius' long, brown hair suddenly turned blonde.

 Sirius grinned insanely and waved his head around. " Is it my colour?"

" Absolutely," James answered sarcastically, then waved his wand again, making it shorter. " There all done, except for his eyes. _Coloures Eyesdum Blue_!" ( A/N: Definitely not creative!!)

Harry grinned at his new and improved godfather, " Now, a name!"

" Can't I just keep Sirius? It's the best name," complained Sirius, leaning on Harry, giving him a pleading look. " Please, please, please?"

"Nope," James stated, sitting down, his own blue eyes laughing at Sirius. " How about, Harry senior!"

Harry laughed and looked at Sirius. " I don't think Sirius or I agree with that one."

" No way am I being named after your son, James," Sirius growled. " Harry is such a silly name, for stupid people only."

" And you were calling me smart a minute ago," Harry muttered, chortling to himself.

" I heard that. And, that was an only time, Harry," Sirius said matter-of-factly sitting straight like an obedient schoolboy. " I promise I will not call you smart if I can keep my own name."

Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement. " You do know that with that deal, you get the better part, right? I was thinking of Daniel White. Then, you're the opposite last name, you see!"

Sirius considered it.

 " Daniel," he rolled out on his tongue sounding it out slowly. " D-aaaa-nnn-ii-ee-lll." He suddenly smiled. " I like it."

James and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 

" Good," they chorused.

They all heard the portrait open, and close again. There was Lily, standing there, staring at Sirius skeptically.

" Who," she said slowly and loudly to the two Potters as if they were deaf. " In Merlins name is this?"

A/N: My god I am finished, yay!!! I'm so happy now!!! Yippee!! Any way, do not take any notice to my sad excuse for spells, they are horrible, so don't flame me for it. REVIEW PLEASE! If you do, I promise that I will update quicker. So, the more who review, the gaster I'll type!! Cya

Choco Frog (Are really really yummy!)

REVIEW GOD DAMN IT!!! GO TO THE BOTTOM AND PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON TO REVIEW!! IF YOU HAVEN'T, THEN STOP READING THIS SILLY LITTLE THING AND REVIEW!!


	7. Of Brooms and Kitchens

A/N: Hello peoples! Did ya like my last chapter? I hope you did, and heres another, yay! Please excuse all the spells I make up, I cannot make them up, if you noticed. Now anyway, thanx to all my reviewers, and heres another chapter!

Choco Frog J

" Who," she said slowly and loudly to the two Potters as if they were deaf. " In Merlins name is this?"

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Harry stood, and smiled slightly at his mother, and then stared at Sirius. " You mean, this person? Oh, he just walked in, and he wanted a cup of tea."

Lily raised an eyebrow, and stared at Harry, who kept an innocent face on whilst stepping on Sirius' foot (Who had been laughing silently).

" Really Harry?" Lily asked calmly, walking closer in, looking curiously at the laughing cheetah on the couch. " Where is your godfather? I would like to have a chat about his awful plot on Severus."

" Lils," James began, gazing at his wife. " I forgot to ask you this before, but since when were you on first name basis with that overly large slimeball head?"

" Very creative James," Sirius muttered, snorting softly under his breath. " Slimeball head."

Lily gave him a disgusted look. " I have been on first name basis since I have met him. You have never realized this as you were too busy pranking him."

" That is a good plan though," Harry commented, grinning mischievously. " I never had the guts to prank him before, until I met you, dad."

" Well that is very good then. When you travel back, you may prank him even more, with Sirius' help," James beamed, once again jumping up and down.

" Yes," Sirius said formally, sitting up straighter. " I shall help you prank the slimeball! Oops, I wasn't meant to say that."

Lily glared at him, from his now blonde hair to his bright blue eyes carefully. " Yes, you were not, Sirius Black. Now, I do know that an insane blonde haired man is the new disguised Sirius. And your cover name is…"

" Daniel White, Mrs Potter," Sirius declared, sticking his nose in the air snobbishly. " You may call me Mr White, as you do not approve of my plan on 'Severus.'"

He said the Potions Masters name in a girly voice, sending Harry and James into fits of silent giggles.

" I do not think that was funny, you two," Lily snapped loudly, then once again glaring at Sirius. " And, I have not even heard the idea of this prank yet, and I do not want to know either, Sirius."

" Are you sure," Sirius said, putting on the innocent look. " I think it would be highly amusing to see this certain prank in action, wouldn't you?"

" No I would not, Daniel White," Lily said, using his other name for once. " I hope you choose not to participate, Harry."

Harry looked at her, bewildered. " Why wouldn't I take part in this, mum? It's the first time I will be able to prank him. I wouldn't back in the other reality."

" Harry," Lily said in a warning tone.

Harry shrugged carelessly.

" I can't help it. My dad is one of the best pranksters Hogwarts have ever seen," he answered proudly, ignoring the evil look she was giving him.

" Yes, well your mother is one of the strictest people in Hogwarts," Lily growled, narrowing her eyes, daring Harry for a response.

" Not really," Harry began, smiling sweetly. " I mean, McGonagall and Snape are rather strict, and you can't forget Flitwick on his bad days, oh yes and-"

" I get the point Harry," Lily said, throwing her hands up in defeat. " Maybe I am not the strict one in this castle, but I'm still stricter than some people."

" Name one," Sirius said, grinning at the look on Lily's face.

James laughed as Lily tutted and walked out.

" Do what ever, Snape probably deserves it," she said as the portrait shut.

" Yes," Harry yelled, grinning mischievously (much like the one on his fathers face). " Hehe, we outsmarted her!"

James on the other hand was counting backwards. " 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

On one, Lily entered, glaring at the three innocent faces. " Don't do anything too dangerous you three. Or you will have me to deal with." She then, again, walked out, muttering under her breath.

" Good timing, you've been practicing," Sirius said, nodding his head in an impressed kind of way.

Harry looked at both of them, confused. " What?"

Sirius grinned at his confused godson before him. " In our years here, James was getting his time for that about a minute behind, but, he has practiced (as they played many pranks and every time, Lily would warn them) and perfected it quite well."

James stood up from the couch and bowed low many times. " Thank you so much. I would like to thank my whole family, including Sirius, Padfoot and ofcourse Remus, my other friend who is elsewhere at the moment."

Harry shook his head. " You are completely hopeless. I am certainly not like that!"

James growled and pulled the poor boy into a headlock. " Oh you take that back little boy, or the dog will get you."

As if on que, Sirius changed into a dog and sat down in front of the two Potters, growling dangerously.

He then changed back and said in his best accent," I vant to suck your blood."

At this both 'men' bawled their eyes out in laughter, whilst Sirius frowned. " It wasn't _that_ funny guys. I heard it from a movie, and this was a good as a place to say it."

James wiped the tears away. " You were supposed to be a vicious dog, not a bloody vampire!" He then fells over laughing again.

Harry grinned at his godfather. " Lovely line, Padfoot."

" Hey, don't be sarcastic to me," Sirius began, poking his tongue out at the boy. " Or, I'll do something _really_ horrible to you."

Harry raised an eyebrow and put on a bored face. " Like what?"

Sirius thought for a moment. " I'll think of something soon."

James and Harry snorted. " Yeah right Sirius."

James rolled his eyes and stood up and as formally as he could said," When shall this prank take place?"

" Tonight," Harry said immediately.

" Just was I was thinking, Harry," Sirius said proudly, ruffling his already messy hair." Well, we will need your invisibility cloak, Maraunders map and our wands."

" You forgot something Pad," James said suddenly, grinning. " Ourselves."

Sirius rolled his eyes, and stared at his best friend. " That was an obvious thing, Prongs. But, people who bang into walls often enough do not know this."

Harry laughed as his dad turned into Prongs and chased the grim like dog around the room, slowly gaining on him.

" Well stuff this," Sirius exclaimed as he changed back and ran out the portrait. " Run Harry, before he gets you!"

" Rah," James said dryly to his son who laughed harder and ran out the portrait after Sirius. " Bloody hell!"

Harry ran away from the stag that was now running behind him. After all of the running from his cousin, he was now quite fast, though was no match for a stag.

" _Accio Firebolt_," Harry yelled, his wand out, though still running as fast as he could.

His Firebolt came racing towards him, shining in the light of the castle.

" You'll never catch me now, dad!" Harry mounted and raced through the castle at outstanding speeds, dodging wandering students and walls.

"Harry, wait for me," Sirius called from behind him, though he quickly whizzed past him, towards the entrance hall.

"_ Where are we going_," hissed a small voice from Harry's arm."_ It doesn't feel so good_."

Harry looked down as he directed his Firebolt to the open door, which lead outside.

" _Sorry Sam_," Harry answered and drifted upwards slowly. "_ I forgot you were there. You are very quiet._"

Sam flicked his tongue as he poked his head out from his sleeve and looked down, before quickly hiding again. "_ Looking down isn't good when you are afraid of heights_."

" Harry," Sirius' whining voice interrupted his conversation. " You forgot about your godfather. Now, that is not a good thing."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his broom vertical to the ground, and shot towards it like a bullet.

"_ This doesn't feel too good_," Sam hissed, again poking his head out before hiding even further up his sleeve.

Harry chuckled and stopped in front of a shocked Sirius before dismounting, and grinning mischievously at his godfather.

" Maybe it was a mistake of giving you a fast broom for Christmas," Sirius finally said staring at Harry before angrily saying," How dare you scare the living daylights out of your godfather! What if you crashed? Do you think your parents would appreciate scraping the left overs of their son from the floor? I think not! If your mother-"

" Sirius," Harry said, shaking his head. " Calm down! I knew what I was doing, and it wasn't a mistake to give me a broom, I _love_ it. Also, mum and dad wouldn't be scraping my left overs from the floor, it would be the grass."

Sirius looked both ready to kill Harry and hug him at the same time. Instead, he let out a 'gah' and walked towards the castle. A laughing Harry followed closely behind.

Inside, they both met a red-faced James and Lily. They all stared at each other, not knowing what is to be said.

Lily broke the silence. " Harry James Potter what did you think you were doing? And Sirius, you watching? You were most probably egging him on. I thought for a second there I would be scraping your left overs from the grass, and I don't think that would be the best thing to do today! Already Voldemort has attacked Diagon Alley, leaving no survivors."

Harry's eyes widened as Lily started crying. " He- he did?"

" He seems more active in this world than he is in ours," Sirius muttered, trying to comfort his old friend.

Harry nodded in agreement.

James gulped nervously and hugged his wife, soothing her a bit. " Who was in Diagon Ally, Lils?"

Lily sobbed and looked up with tears in her eyes. " Ara was working in Madam Malkins and Hannah was in Gringotts," she said softly before burying her head in James' chest, loudly crying.

Harry furrowed his brow. " Who's Hannah?"

" One of Lily's best friends from school," Sirius answered softly as James led Lily to their room. " Was a very nice girl at that. Haven't seen her since your first birthday party."

Harry smiled sadly and followed his parents up the stairs, jumping over the trick step absentmindedly. Sirius was right, Voldemort was much more active in this world than in there's. Voldemort just rose again, Harry reminded himself as they reached the picture of Godric.

" Voldemort," James said to Godric, who winked and opened up.

" Who's that?" a boyish voice asked from the corner of the room. " We've never seen him before."

James smiled sadly. " This is Daniel, he is an old friend of mine. Shouldn't you two be in class?"

Timothy grinned while Cailyn smiled politely to Sirius. " We can't really have DADA if the two teachers are here, can we."

Lily sobbed quietly before entering the kitchen to make a drink, with James following.

" What's wrong with mum, Harry," Cailyn asked, frowning slightly as her eyes followed her slouched form. " She was happy before."

Harry smiled to his 'cousin'. " Diagon Ally was ambushed. Hannah and Arabella were killed."

Even Timothy looked sad at this news. Cailyn gasped loudly and ran into the kitchen, where they heard Lily's sob and the soft sound of voices.

"Did he bring the news?" Timothy asked, nodding towards Sirius who was humming a sad tune to himself. " If he did why is he here?"

" I'm not the person who brought the news," Sirius said abruptly, offended at the thought. " As James said, I'm an old friend who decided to visit. I just arrived at the wrong moment."

Timothy nodded and then bombarded him with questions. " How did dad know you? Do you like pranks? How old are you? Where are you from? Are you mums friend as well?"

Sirius laughed loudly as Timothy curiously stared at him. " Well, I went to school here with James, I _love_ pranks, I'm 37 now, I'm from Hogsmeade, and yes I am Lily's friend."

" That's enough questions," James said as he entered the room, looking at his eager son. " I'm sure Daniel has had enough for today. You may question him tomorrow afternoon, after all this action. Why don't you go to the kitchens with Harry and Cailes?"

Timothy shrugged and got up from the couch, and tugged at Harry's sleeve. " C'mon, I need to interrogate you now. Cailes come on, we're going to the kitchens."

" Bye Harry," Sirius said cheerfully, waving good-bye." Have fun, no pranks, remember."

" I thought he liked pranks," a confused Timothy said as they exited the passage with Cailyn following. " He said he _loved _them."

" He does," Harry explained, chuckling slightly. " He just wants no pranks to take place without his presence though. It would be the end of the world for him if a prank happened without his consent."

" Why does he like pranks though," piped up Cailyn. " They're pointless I think."

" Cailyn," Timothy exclaimed, stopping at staring in shock at his twin sister. " How _dare_ you say something like that in front of me! Do you not know how important pranks are to me? To Harry? To dad? To everyone in this whole world apart from you? What a foolish thing to say, and I am insulted."

Harry chuckled lightly as Timothy huffed sarcastically and stormed towards the kitchens.

" A bit melodramatic don't you think?" Harry commented as he and Cailes walked after the 11-year-old Potter.

Cailes nodded in agreement. " You get used to it after a while. He always goes like that when you insult pranks," she said giggling. " One time he was too busy being dramatic he went face first into a wall."

Harry laughed as they stopped in front of the portrait of the fruit. He tickled the pear and quickly stepped inside after his sister, shutting the portrait quietly behind him.

"Mister Potters," a high-pitched squeak came from Harry's left. "How can Bilby help them? Anything Potters want, Bilby will get."

Harry smiled to Bilby, who stood there, scrunching up her pink apron. "Bilby, would you be able to get us some food? Some of your favourite dishes if you like."

"And some chocolate éclairs," piped up Timothy, who sat on one of the long house benches. "They're the best!"

Harry chuckled, sitting next to the boy, running a hand through his untidy hair as the house elves brought three piles of food.

"Do we need this much Bilby?" Harry asked in horror. "I can't eat even a third of this!"

Bilby smiled sheepishly. "Mister Potter seems ever so skinny, Bilby wants to fatten him up. Bilby is sorry."

Harry sighed, picking up a chocolate éclair and smiled back at Bilby. "I will try my best."

Bilby beamed before disappearing through the crowd of house elves to complete another job. Harry moaned in despair as he looked at the food piled up in front of him, ranging from chocolate éclairs to apples and oranges, and to a roast beef, which stood next to the pile, steam rising from the tender meat.

"How am I going to finish this," Harry said to himself, chewing another éclair from the pile. "Too much food!"

"I would help you eat it all Harry," Timothy started, but began giggling slightly. "But watching you go through all that food is just too hilarious to pass up."

Harry growled at both Cailyn and Timothy as they both laughed louder, staring at the pile of food in front of the angry Harry Potter. He sighed, gulping down the rest of a sausage and starting on another, now ignoring the high-pitched giggles next to him.

A couple of sausages and apples later, Harry lent back in his wooden chair, massaging his full stomach.

"Bilby?"

A pop came, and Bilby appeared in front of Harry, his big golf ball eyes staring back at him. "Yes Master Potter sir? How can Bilby help you?"

Harry smiled softly, gesturing to the piles of food. "I can't eat anymore Bilby, very sorry."

Bilby's eyes filled with tears as she made the food disappear. "It's okay Master Potter, Bilby is so sorry, she will bang her head in the oven when you are gone, but Master Potter looks so skinny."

Harry hesitantly patted the sobbing house elf on the back, glaring at Timothy and Cailyn, who were now giggling silently. Bilby stopped sobbing on her pink apron and smiled up at Harry.

"Master Harry is so kind!" she said loudly, hugging Harry tightly around the middle. "Bilby will remember Master Harry for a long long time!"

Harry smiled nervously, walking backwards as the small house elf let go. "Well Bilby, the twins and I need to go now, thank you for everything, we will come back."

Bilby waved enthusiastically as the three Potter's walked through the portrait, closing it silently behind them.

"Are you full now Harry?" Timothy innocently asked, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously. "I'm sure Bilby will give you more.."

"Shut up," Harry said shortly, glaring at the two eleven year olds. "I should have said that you two were quite hungry, but you are really lucky that I am not as mean as you two."

"We're not mean," the twins chorused, sending them into another fit of silent giggles as the three stood in front of Godric's portrait.

"Voldemort," Harry said quietly, smiling at Godric as he swung forward, letting the Potter's clamber inside. "Bye Godric."

"Bye young Harry," the portrait called back to him, slamming closed a second later.

James, Lily and Sirius all looked up at Harry, Timothy and Cailyn as they entered the room, Lily quickly wiping some tears away.

"That was quick," Sirius commented as they all sat down on the couch James had conjured out of nowhere. "You _did_ go to the kitchens right?"

Harry nodded, massaging his sore and full belly. "Yes, but I got full really quickly and staying even longer would be an obvious mistake. All those house elves think I'm too skinny, and I need to eat a lot more."

"But you are skinny," James pointed out, stretching out to ruffle Harry's hair, grinning as he tried to settle it back down again. "And you do need to eat a lot more."

"Do not," Harry muttered, still trying to settle his hair down. "I eat enough as it is."

"Sure," both James and Sirius said, chuckling softly to each other.

A/N: So, how was that? I am so sorry it took so long, but I type really slow and yeah. Please review; I want to know how people think of my stories, especially this one! Thank you for those who are going to REVIEW!

Luv Choco Frog


End file.
